


Уроки режиссуры. Домашнее задание

by Maru_Kusanagi



Series: Уроки режиссуры [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн: съёмки 7.03<br/>Текст написан при активной поддержке моего Вдохновителя, за что ей гигантское спасибо!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Уроки режиссуры. Домашнее задание

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: съёмки 7.03  
> Текст написан при активной поддержке моего Вдохновителя, за что ей гигантское спасибо!

‒ Снято! Отлично! И Колин Форд закончил съёмки! – возвестил Дженсен и первым начал аплодировать. Съёмочная команда подхватила, и на несколько секунд небольшое помещение, служившее сегодня комнатой Эми, утонуло в шуме поздравлений, благодарностей и прочих радостей сердечного прощания с очередной приглашённой звездой. Напоследок Дженсен крепко пожал юному актёру руку и подмигнул ему. Было ли в этом нечто большее, чем обычная симпатия, оставалось лишь гадать: график съёмок у команды сегодня плотный, и сразу вслед за последней сценой с Колином Дженсену велели отснять сцену в комнате другой, взрослой Эми – уже с Джаредом.  
‒ Зовите Падалеки. – Колин успел увидеть, как Дженсен отдаёт распоряжение своей помощнице, и та шустро проскользнула мимо собравшихся на перерыв операторов и звуковиков.  
Колин едва не поддался мимолётному желанию подойти к вернувшемуся на своё место Дженсену, но увидел, как сосредоточенно тот пересматривает только что отснятый материал, и решил не беспокоить режиссёра.  
‒ Колин! Костюмер ждёт тебя через двадцать минут в восьмом трейлере! – крикнул Дейв и скрылся в тёмном коридоре студии.  
Надо было поспешить к себе, снять одежду Сэма и отнести её костюмерам, чтобы не задерживать занятых людей.  
По дороге в отведённый ему трейлер он увидел идущего навстречу Джареда. Падалеки шагал так быстро, что Линда, помощница режиссёра, едва поспевала за ним. Джаред на ходу застёгивал куртку и проверял содержимое карманов.  
‒ Линда, новенькая опять забыла про «Таурус». Отправь кого-нибудь за ним, он понадобится во втором эпизоде. – Падалеки был собран и серьёзен. Немного непривычно было видеть его таким. Колин стушевался, не зная, нужно ли привлекать внимание Джареда и не будет ли это подозрительным для окружающих. Но Сэм номер один избавил свою молодую ипостась от дилеммы: заметив Колина, Джаред широко улыбнулся, слегка притормозил, протягивая коллеге тёплую сильную ладонь.  
‒ Нормально прошло?  
‒ Ага.  
‒ Молодцом. Режиссёр там не зверствует? – пошутил Джаред, прибавляя скорости: на площадке уже звенел первый звонок.  
‒ Не, ‒ уже вдогонку крикнул Колин.  
Джаред обернулся, всё так же солнечно улыбаясь, поднял на прощание руку, а в другую кто-то из помощников Линды уже вкладывал сценарий. Колин развернулся и продолжил путь к себе: оставалось чуть больше пятнадцати минут, а идти было довольно далеко.  
Влетев в трейлер, он быстро стянул с себя джинсовку и рубашку, одновременно скидывая кроссовки. Собраться он ещё успеет, на это времени у него как раз полно, а вот девушки из костюмерной ждать не могут. Бросив взгляд в окно, он заметил одну из них, быстро приближавшуюся к его трейлеру. Ну, хоть самому идти не придётся, главное теперь ‒ быстро упихать вещи в пакеты. Джинсы полетели на кровать, за ними последовали трусы и носки. Только потом, начав заталкивать их в полиэтилен, Колин вспомнил, что бельё-то его собственное. Пришлось вынимать, а в дверь уже стучала девушка, беспокойным голосом прося «мистера Форда» поспешить, иначе миссис Ларсен её точно убьёт. Колин вдруг подумал, что, наверное, это как раз та самая новенькая, которая забыла Джареду Таурус вложить. Или это делают не костюмеры, а те, кто работает с инвентарём? Блин, ещё же футболка! Упихав в другой пакет и её, он наскоро накинул халат и подскочил к двери.  
‒ Вот, ‒ протянул он нервно переминающейся помощнице облачение Сэма. Та невнятно поблагодарила его и убежала обратно.  
Уф. Теперь можно расслабиться. Бросив взгляд на валяющиеся на кровати трусы и носки и отмахнувшись от мысли, что надо бы их прибрать, Колин потопал в душ.  
Спустя три с половиной часа он проснулся от какого-то подозрительного шума за дверью. Откинул одеяло, прислушался. Как будто кто-то в замке ковыряется. Что за фигня, неужели воры на площадке?  
Колин медленно поднялся, на цыпочках подкрался ко входу, настороженно ловя каждый звук. Шуршание оборвалось, послышалась тихая ругань. Колин прижал ухо к двери.  
‒ Что тебе мешает просто постучать?  
‒ Так неинтересно.  
‒ Джаред, ты ещё больший ребёнок, чем он.  
‒ Да брось, ну в самом…  
Тут Колин дёрнул дверь на себя. Джаред, сидевший на корточках перед входом, едва не упал. Нелепо взмахнув руками, он уцепился за стоящего рядом Дженсена и с трудом сумел сохранить равновесие.  
‒ Конфуз вышел, ‒ прокомментировал Эклз, помогая Джареду подняться.  
‒ Да уж…  
‒ Что вы делаете? – хихикая, спросил Колин.  
‒ Да вот, хотели тебя навестить, ‒ сказал Джаред, бесцеремонно пододвигая Колина в сторонку, чтобы зайти в трейлер.  
‒ Попрощаться, ‒ добавил Дженсен, протискиваясь следом.  
‒ И для этого вы пытались взломать замок на моём трейлере.  
‒ Ну, это должен был быть сюрприз. – Падалеки включил настольную лампу.  
‒ Я был против, если тебе интересно, ‒ отмазался Дженсен, с некоторым удивлением приподнимая трусы, так и валявшиеся на краю постели.  
‒ А ты вроде как нас не ждал? – Джаред обвёл помещение взглядом, задерживаясь на откинутом с одной стороны постели одеяле.  
‒ Или ждал, ‒ многозначительно потряс трусами Колина Дженсен.  
‒ Ну хватит! – смущённый Колин выхватил у Дженсена своё бельё и спрятал его в карман халата.  
Джеи рассмеялись.  
‒ Да ладно, не обижайся. На самом деле, времени у нас не так уж много, так что…  
‒ Что?  
Джаред умостился в кресле, Дженсен присел на кровать. Оба лукаво смотрели на завёрнутого в один халат Колина, пока тот не выдержал и, пылая щеками, не уставился на свои ноги.  
‒ Смотри-ка, он ещё смущаться может, ‒ хмыкнул Джаред. – Давай, малыш. Иди сюда.  
Колин поколебался секунду, но всё же подошёл. Падалеки притянул его ближе, поставив смущённого юношу между раздвинутых коленей, и снова откинулся на спину, принимаясь беззастенчиво разглядывать его с ног до головы. Ожидание покалывало кончики пальцев, проникало в кровь, медленно собираясь в солнечном сплетении и опускаясь ниже. Колин переступил на месте, поскрёб короткими ногтями запястье.  
‒ И чего? ‒ спросил он, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
‒ М-м? ‒ как будто бы очнулся Джаред.  
‒ Ну… ‒ Колин дёрнул рукой, надеясь, что Падалеки и так его поймёт. Но тот не стремился облегчать ему задачу, пришлось продолжать. ‒ Так и будете… ну… сидеть?  
‒ Можешь, как вежливый мальчик и гостеприимный пока-ещё-хозяин предложить нам что-нибудь, ‒ подал голос Дженсен. Колин обернулся, и Эклз невозмутимо закончил: ‒ Чашку чая, например.  
‒ А…  
‒ Дядя шутит. Чай мы и у себя попьём, ‒ Джаред водил кончиком указательного пальца по кромке своих губ, другой рукой хватая пояс на халате Колина.  
‒ Т-тогда что?  
‒ Предложи нам… ‒ Джаред сделал многозначительную паузу, во время которой намотал пояс на кулак, заставляя Колина подойти вплотную. ‒ Себя.  
Колин ожидаемо вспыхнул. Конечно, он с самого начала знал, для чего пришли эти двое, но он тоже любил поиграть, хоть и узнавал правила игры по ходу.  
‒ Мгм, ‒ согласился Дженсен, приближаясь к Колину сзади.  
Джаред резко дёрнул рукой, пояс остался у него в кулаке, а халат медленно упал к ногам юноши. Дженсен мягко очертил его обнажённые плечи и прижался грудью к спине. Джаред лениво мазнул своими длинными пальцами по рёбрам и животу и уронил руку, склонил голову набок и стал наблюдать, как Дженсен склоняется над Колином и запечатлевает на плечах и шее почти целомудренные поцелуи.  
‒ Ну так как, Колин? Предложишь нам это? ‒ негромко заговорил Падалеки, выпрямился и, глядя на Колина снизу вверх, стал целовать мгновенно покрывшуюся мурашками грудь мальчика.  
‒ А-ага… ‒ выдохнул тот, чувствуя, как быстро твердеющий член трётся о рубашку Джареда.  
‒ Нет, не так, малыш. Скажи это, произнеси вслух.  
‒ Я…  
‒ Давай, Колин, ты ведь актёр, ‒ включился в диалог Дженсен, шепча юноше на ухо, ‒ рано или поздно тебе придётся сняться в откровенной сцене. Попрактикуйся сейчас. Скажи.  
‒ Скажи: «Не хотите ли трахнуть меня в попу?»  
‒ Какая пошлость и банальность, Падалеки.  
‒ Пусть скажет, хочу услышать пошлость, ‒ Джаред прищурился, улыбаясь, и надавил языком на затвердевший сосок Колина. Тот охнул, приседая от вспышки удовольствия, но не заговорил.  
‒ Говори.  
‒ Скажи уже, он ведь не отстанет.  
‒ А можете, ну, просто взять и сделать… это? ‒ жалобно спросил Колин.  
‒ Сделать что?  
‒ Да, что сделать, малыш?  
‒ Господи… ‒ Дженсен осторожно прикусывал мочку уха, Джаред сжимал губами и кружил языком вокруг соска, и Колину казалось, что он сейчас рассудка лишится, если кто-нибудь из этих извергов не притронется к его члену.  
‒ Ну трахните меня, пожалуйста… ‒ проскулил он, залившись краской по самую грудь.  
Оба довольно заурчали, рука Дженсена направилась вниз, обхватывая изнывающую плоть, а Джаред облапил ягодицы и принялся мять и пощипывать их, изредка, как бы невзначай, проводя ребром ладони или пальцем по расселине, заставляя Колина внутренне сжиматься от предвкушения долгожданного проникновения. Вдруг Джаред поднялся на ноги, и обнажённый Колин оказался зажат между двумя высокими статными мужчинами, ласкавших его буквально везде. Джаред был порывист, а Дженсен, наоборот, более размеренный. Пальцы Падалеки порхали по всей спине вниз и вверх, изводя мимолётностью касаний, а Дженсен гладил открытой ладонью, позволяя прочувствовать прикосновения каждой клеточкой. Джаред приложил палец к губам Колина, с нажимом провёл по ним ‒ Колин намёк понял, приоткрыл рот, облизал подушечку, позволил ей проникнуть чуть глубже, провёл языком вдоль, неотрывно глядя в блестящие от вожделения глаза Падалеки. Вынув палец, он завёл руку юноше за спину и ткнулся влажным кончиком в рефлекторно сжавшееся отверстие. Колин уткнулся вспотевшим лбом в Падалечью грудь, старательно дыша, унимая волнение. Дженсен переместился немного вбок, прижимаясь жёсткой джинсой, сквозь которую безошибочно угадывались контуры возбуждённого члена, к нежной коже бедра Колина. Эклз продолжал трогать его между ног, но больше дразня, чем приближая к разрядке.  
Джаред собственнически сгрёб Колина за плечи свободной рукой, а влажным пальцем принялся ввинчиваться в маленькую дырочку. Колин дышал ртом, он очень старался расслабиться, но силы уходили либо на то, чтобы держаться на ватных ногах, либо на управление внутренним состоянием, но не на то и другое сразу. Джаред не стремился вломиться в него, и уловив смятение юноши, спросил:  
‒ Ты в порядке?  
‒ Я… да, просто стоять не могу уже… ‒ сознался Колин.  
Джаред хмыкнул.  
‒ Это поправимо, ‒ с этими словами он подхватил парня под мышки и вздёрнул его вверх. ‒ Цепляйся, ‒ велел он, и когда Колин обвил руками его шею, подставил свои широкие ладони под его задницу, без видимых усилий удерживая его на весу.  
‒ Отличный вид, ‒ сзади прокомментировал Дженсен.  
‒ Пользуйся, ‒ пригласил Джаред, легонько пошлёпав Колина по попе. Член Колина, оказавшийся прижатым к ткани рубашки на животе Падалеки, предвкушающее дрогнул от этого предложения.  
Колин услышал возню, завертел головой, чтобы узнать, что Дженсен намерен делать, но Джаред отвлёк его, быстро чмокнув в губы. От неожиданности Колин замешкался и уставился на светящуюся довольством физиономию Падалеки. Тот приглашающее вздёрнул бровь, и юноша, больше не раздумывая, поцеловал его в ответ. Сперва Джаред разрешал вести, приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Колина, робко касающийся кромки зубов, но его терпимость быстро иссякла, и он перехватил инициативу, сминая губы, выписывая языком во рту Колина таинственные символы. Посреди этого маленького страстного урагана Колин вдруг ощутил холодное прикосновение к анусу. Поёжившись, он покрепче ухватился за Джареда, обнимая его руками и ногами, оттопыривая зад. Что-то большое и твёрдое ткнулось в пульсирующее от нетерпения колечко мышц, и Колина прошибло холодным потом.  
‒ Дженсен! Джен… Не…  
‒ Ш-ш-ш, малыш, ‒ почти одновременно произнесли Джеи.  
‒ Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно, ‒ закончил Дженсен, водя головкой по сфинктеру, заставляя мышцы то сжиматься, когда Колин безотчётно думал о боли, то расслабляться, когда желание снова ощутить член внутри себя срывалось с его уст короткими стонами.  
‒ Скажи, когда будешь готов, ‒ прошептал Джаред.  
Дженсен скользил головкой по расселине, надавливая на вход, заставляя Колина сладко вздрагивать. Возбуждение нарастало, как снежный ком, и вот уже головка почти свободно раздвигает собой нежные тугие стенки.  
‒ Ох, господи!  
‒ Скажи, скажи, что хочешь его член в себя, скажи это, малыш, ‒ зачастил Джаред, сминая ладонями маленькие упругие ягодицы.  
‒ Хочу, да, хочу…  
‒ Целиком говори.  
‒ Боже, хочу его член, Дженсен, дай мне, пожалуйста, боже, не могу…  
Джаред судорожно втянул носом воздух. Дженсен аккуратными мелкими движениями стал проникать глубже, пока Колин не застонал гортанно, откидываясь назад.  
‒ Ч-ч-чё-о-орт!.. А-ах! ‒ Дженсен подался назад, и Колин застонал сильнее. ‒ О-о, бож-же, о-о-а-ах!..  
‒ Кажется, я спущу, просто слушая его, ‒ проговорил Джаред, зачарованно глядя, как двигается кадык на открытой шее Колина.  
Дженсен не ответил, полностью сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не начать долбиться в абсолютно неподготовленную, но такую жадную дырочку. Когда член, одетый в презерватив, стал скользить внутри мальчишки свободнее, он аккуратно вышел и отстранился. Пришлось пережимать себя, потому что то, как Колин отреагировал на внезапную остановку, способно было возбудить кого угодно. Разочарованно застонав, тот машинально подался назад, заёрзав на руках подуставшего Падалеки, оттянув попу с приоткрытым пульсирующим отверстием так, что Дженсену его было более чем хорошо видно.  
‒ А ты жадная шлюшка, да? ‒ спросил Дженсен, щекоча ухо Колина тёплым дыханием, и вогнал в него два пальца, сгибая их внутри. Нужный бугорок быстро попал под скользкие подушечки, и Колина выгнуло так, что Джаред едва его удержал. Парень притиснулся к нему, зажимая увлажнившийся от выступивших прозрачных капель смазки член между животами и начал тереться о Джареда, вместе с тем насаживаясь на пальцы Дженсена. Захлёбываясь стонами, он бурно кончил, расчертив тёмную рубашку Падалеки белёсыми каплями.  
‒ Ах ты ж чтоб тебя, ‒ зашипел Джаред, готовый сорваться следом.  
‒ Помочь? ‒ рука Дженсена накрыла стояк Джареда, прижимая его между разведённых половинок обмякшего мальчишки. Тот слабо вздрогнул, отзываясь на горячее прикосновение к слишком чувствительной коже.  
‒ Надень, Джен, надень, блин, не могу уже терпеть…  
Дженсен улыбнулся, потянулся за джинсами и выудил из кармана другой презерватив. Присев на одно колено, он разорвал упаковку и раскатал резинку по напряжённой плоти и направил его в Колина. Колин ахнул, откинулся назад, на Дженсена. Тот подхватил его под колени, перенимая из рук Джареда, выставляя его перед ним.  
‒ Блядь, какой… ‒ Джаред не сумел подобрать слов, поэтому просто толкнулся внутрь, растягивая расслабившиеся мышцы. Колин протяжно застонал, и Джаред с восхищением смотрел на него, нервно облизывая губы кончиком языка.  
‒ Нереально красивый, ты нереально красивый, малыш, ты знаешь это? Знаешь, что сводишь меня и Дженсена с ума, особенно когда вот такой, распяленный, раскрытый, двигающийся на моём члене, зажатый между нами…  
‒ Переста-ань, ‒ взмолился Колин, отворачивая голову, чтобы не видеть бесстыжих Падалечьих глаз.  
‒ Ты бы стопудово захотел себя трахнуть, если бы себя увидел…  
‒ Это можно устроить, Джей. Смотри, вон же зеркало, нам только кровать повернуть.  
Джаред выругался, резко, жёстко толкнувшись в Колина, и вытащил член, заставив Колина заскулить.  
‒ Ш-ш-ш, детка, потерпи, сейчас мы тут… Потерпи…  
Дженсен сгрузил парня на кресло. Они с Джаредом обошли кровать с двух сторон и по команде Джареда одним слаженным движением развернули её на девяносто градусов, изножьем к большому, от пола до потолка, зеркалу, размещённому на дверце шкафа-купе.  
‒ Идеально, ‒ отметил Джаред, вглядываясь в своё отражение из-за витой спинки. Дженсен переводил взгляд с него на его отражение, наблюдал, как Джаред поманил Колина, первым уселся на постель, поправил подушки за спиной и развёл ноги, приглашающе похлопав себя по бёдрам. Как завороженный удавом кролик, мальчишка преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и забрался на простыни. Дженсен присел сбоку, всё так же поглядывая то в зеркало, то на оригинал.  
‒ Прокатишься на мне? ‒ выдал очередной штамп Джаред, лениво двигая кулаком по своему члену.  
Колин кивнул, завозился, намереваясь сесть на Падалеки лицом к лицу, но тот его остановил.  
‒ Нет-нет-нет, малыш, ты должен себя увидеть, так что садись наоборот.  
Парнишка замешкался, но всё же послушно развернулся, старательно не глядя на отражение. Джаред, придерживая Колина за бёдра, помог ему устроиться так, чтобы тот тесно прижимался к его члену. А потом наклонился вперёд, положил подбородок на плечо юноши и заговорил.  
‒ Смотри. Посмотри на себя, посмотри, какой ты тонкий… хрупкий в моих руках, ‒ с этими словами Джаред бережно провёл руками вверх по рёбрам, остановил ладони на груди и легонько сжал между большими и указательными пальцами маленькие горошины сосков. Колин тихонько простонал и закрыл глаза.  
‒ Нет, малыш, не прячься, смотри. Смотри, как я трогаю тебя, как ласкаю… ‒ Он опустил ладони вниз, проследил тонкую дорожку волосков и положил их на бёдра, щекоча подушечками больших пальцев нежную кожу в паху.  
‒ Смотри же.  
Джаред развёл его бёдра, заставил согнуть ноги в коленях. Дженсен неотрывно смотрел на их отражения, глядя то на одного, то на другого, и столкнулся взглядами с Колином. Глаза его были широко раскрыты, радужки почти не было видно. Он часто и тяжело дышал, на скулах пылал румянец.  
‒ Видишь, какой ты… красивый… доступный… раскрытый… ‒ Падалеки продолжал говорить, поглаживая вновь поднявшийся член Колина. А затем подхватил его под коленки и вздёрнул вверх. Удерживая его на весу, он потёрся о его задницу головкой, и Дженсен подвинулся ближе, придержал чертовски твёрдый ствол, пока Джаред опускал, насаживал Колина на себя.  
‒ Смотри, малыш, смотри, как мой член растягивает твою сладкую дырочку, смотри, как я проникаю в тебя, дюйм за дюймом…  
‒ Джаред…  
‒ Смотри, как Дженсен… ох, блин...  
Дженсен не удержался, взял в горсть тяжёлые яйца, перекатывая их в ладони. Переместился вперёд, закрывая обзор, и накрыл губами подрагивающую плоть Колина.  
‒ О-о-о боже-е!! ‒ вскрикнул Колин, раздвигая колени ещё шире и откидывая голову назад, на Джареда.  
‒ Джен…  
Дженсен водил пальцем по растянутому сфинктеру, размазывая по нему смазку.  
‒ Джен… Пусть видит…  
Джаред смотрел поверх плеча забывшегося в ощущениях Колина и легко улыбался. Дженсен выпустил член Колина, позволив ему с влажным шлепком удариться о живот парня. Проигнорировав разочарованный стон, Эклз сдвинулся немного влево, так, чтобы Колин мог снова видеть себя и их в зеркале. Пальцем он продолжал кружить вокруг заполненного, казалось, до предела отверстия.  
‒ Колин… Малыш… посмотри на себя. Посмотри, как твоя попка крепко держит мой член – я даже с трудом могу двигаться, чтобы не повредить тебя.  
Колин несвязно произнёс что-то в ответ и попробовал свести ноги.  
‒ Не-ет уж, этого я тебе сделать не дам, ‒ пропел Джаред, опять разводя его колени в стороны, раскрывая его перед самим собой.  
‒ Не верится, что в такую узкую тесную дырочку сможет войти ещё один здоровенный прибор, да?  
‒ Джаред… Нет… ‒ после паузы выдавил Колин и дёрнулся вверх в попытке высвободиться из хватки.  
‒ Не бойся, мой мальчик. Дженсен будет осторожным.  
‒ Нет! Нет, нет, не надо, вы что, это же… больно…  
‒ У тебя всё получится, ‒ подал голос Дженсен, надавливая на проход одновременно с движением Джареда внутри Колина. Парнишка ахнул, но скорее удивлённо, чем болезненно.  
‒ Блин… Ну не надо, пожалуйста…  
‒ Боишься?  
‒ Д-да…  
‒ А ты смотри.  
Колин уставился в зеркало большущими от страха глазами. Дженсен продолжал мягко, но настойчиво нажимать на вход, и мышцы поддались, палец по смазке проник внутрь, тесно прижатый к члену Джареда.  
‒ Чувствуешь меня? ‒ вскинул голову Дженсен.  
‒ Да… Дальше… ‒ Джареду, кажется, уже сложно было сдерживаться.  
Дженсен аккуратно потянулся назад, но тут же толкнулся вперёд, проникая немного глубже, чем в первый раз. Так он медленно растягивал Колина, пока тот не оказался готов принять и второй палец. Колин стонал и ёрзал, лицо и тело его покрылось испариной, но сбежать он больше не пытался, наблюдая за действиями Дженсена и на удивление молчаливой реакцией Джареда в зеркальном отражении.  
‒ Джей… Тебе нравится, когда я глажу тебя внутри мальчика?  
‒ О-о-о…  
‒ Я могу потрогать твою венку… Чувствуешь?  
‒ Кончу сейчас… Боже, не могу…  
Дженсен свободной рукой быстро пережал Джареда, ощущая, как он дрожит под размякшим на нём мальчишкой и слыша, как он, откинувшись на подушки, мычит сквозь зубы.  
‒ Я попробую, ‒ сказал Эклз, когда Джареда перестало трясти.  
‒ Дженсен, нет! ‒ всполошился Колин, рефлекторно сжимаясь.  
‒ О-о, блядь, Колин, не делай так!.. ‒ взмолился Джаред, а Дженсен рвано задвигал запястьем, заставляя парня с громкими стонами разжать мышцы.  
‒ Я сейчас, ‒ вдруг сказал он и, осторожно вынув пальцы, встал с кровати.  
‒ Ну, держись, ‒ Падалеки расплылся в лукавой улыбке и принялся трахать растянутую дырочку так, что головкой при каждом ударе задевал простату. Колин посмотрел, как член Джареда поршнем таранит покрасневшее отверстие, но ощущения были слишком сильными, и вскоре он снова откинулся назад, позволяя Джареду делать с ним всё, что ему захочется.  
Вернулся Дженсен. Взобравшись на постель, он встал на колени напротив них, и Джаред остановился. Придвинувшись ближе, Дженсен скользкой головкой ткнулся рядом с Джаредом и надавил. Колин задохнулся, упёрся, отталкиваясь, ладонями в блестящую от пота грудь Эклза.  
‒ Тихо, тихо, малыш, дыши, глубоко дыши, ‒ гипнотизировал возбуждённым тоном Джаред. ‒ Ты сможешь его принять, только подумай, как мы, я и Дженсен, войдём в тебя, растянем до предела, и будем любить тебя медленно, бережно, будем внутри твоей тугой попки, вместе, одновременно. Подумай, как тебе будет хорошо, дыши ровно и расслабься, отпусти себя, позволь Дженсену войти в тебя.  
Дженсен, опираясь руками в изголовье кровати, властно целовал вяло отвечавшего Колина, отвлекая от болезненного проникновения.  
‒ Джаред… Господи… ‒ шепнул Дженсен, отрываясь от зацелованных губ.  
‒ Я тоже… ‒ сказав это, Падалеки качнул бёдрами, усиливая трение между их членами, задевая венчиком край головки. У Колина по щеке скатилась слеза, он стиснул зубы, но честно старался ровно дышать. Дженсен продвинулся ещё немного, и прижал собой сверхчувствительный бугорок. Колин закричал.  
‒ Ш-ш-ш, потерпи, потерпи, малыш, сейчас, сейчас будет полегче…  
‒ Бля-адь, б-больно!  
‒ Ну потерпи немножко, пожалуйста…  
‒ Такой тесный… ‒ выдохнул Дженсен  
‒ Послушный мальчик, сладкий мальчик…  
‒ Поласкай себя. Давай сюда руку.  
Колин протянул дрожащую ладонь Дженсену. Тот обхватил её за запястье, поднёс ко рту и широко лизнул.  
‒ Теперь поработай ей.  
Едва Колин обернул влажную ладошку вокруг своего едва эрегированного члена, Джаред стал раскачиваться внутри него, вынудив Дженсена вцепиться в изголовье обеими руками. Комнату наполнили стоны и вскрики и скрип пружин прогибающейся под весом трёх мужчин кровати. Джаред сорвался первым: выстонав сквозь зубы имя Дженсена, он кончил, увлекая за собой Дженсена. Зажатый между вспотевшими телами, Колин распластался по Падалеки, лишь слабо всхлипнув, когда Джеи вышли из него. Стащив с себя презерватив, Дженсен приподнял несопротивляющегося парнишку, и, когда Джаред перекатился на другой край кровати, опустил его на влажные простыни, склонился над ним и вобрал в рот красный от прилившей крови член мальчика и ввёл в растраханное открывшееся отверстие палец. Колин сперва захныкал, но благодаря умелым действиям Дженсена задышал чаще, зашевелился и застонал, выстрелив скудной струйкой в горло.

* * *  
‒ Ну, нам пора, ‒ сказал Джаред, поднимаясь из-за стола. Колин отлепился от стенки ‒ сесть он отказался ‒ и запахнул великоватый для него халат. ‒ Классно потрахались.  
У Колина отвисла челюсть, а Дженсен возмущённо одёрнул:  
‒ Падалеки!  
‒ Да шучу я, шучу! Колин, никогда и никому так не говори, это моветон. Ну, только если ты не крутой актёр, семь лет снимающийся в офигенном сериале…  
‒ Джаред!  
‒ Ну шучу я! Зануда… Короче, приятно было… Эм… Ну, вообще – приятно было. Надеюсь, ещё удастся встретиться. ‒ Джаред подмигнул, потряс руку Колина и первым направился к двери.  
‒ Спасибо. И удачи, ‒ Дженсен тепло улыбнулся парню и тоже крепко пожал его ладонь.  
‒ Надеюсь, тебя ещё пригласят к нам! ‒ крикнул Джаред уже с улицы.  
‒ Я тоже, ‒ уставший, но довольный Колин запер дверь и смотрел, как Джаред, активно жестикулируя, что-то рассказывает Дженсену по дороге к их трейлерам.


End file.
